EVERYTHING FOR YOU
by klausfan10
Summary: Set in New Orleans,its the story about a girl named Nicolette Paix who just returned from her schooling in France. She doesn't know what she is,a witch. She is in the middle of a war. It gets complicated when an original whom she loathes takes an interest in her. It get twisted even more when she is supposed to get married to him. Ratings can change.
1. Return to New Orleans

Nicollete is a tall, sexy, beautiful, intelligent girl who is sweet and 's easy to get along with,bubbly,love icreams and chocolates,like any typical has blue eyes and blonde was a believes in simple things life has to offer like a warm hug,a goodnight kiss,which she never got in her life since she spent her life in a hostel.

Nicolette was picked up from the airport by the family was more than happy and thrilled to come back to her favourite and her hometown,New has been a longwhile,15 yrs,since she has had done her schooling in a boarding house in was here for her christmas wanted to be back with her was wondering why after 15 yrs she was called back to her town by her family.

when she cried from her hostel wanting to go back to home,her fmily consoled her through the phone that it was her was did she knew tha it reffered to the supernatural faction. nicolette piax was de great grandaughter of camille piax a famous did she know that she was a supernatural faction has beenat war since time camille become strongest the warcame toan her demise the vampire witches,werewolves,angels,fairies were at lives were family of witches were de only one coven of witches who want peace not for themselves but others too especially humans.

Nicolette looked out of the car looked at the city, crescent city full of music art literature food city that never sleeps she reached her family was looking old but couldnt remember how it was when she parents were waiting for felt immense happiness in seeing them and there were her aunt sophie piax,uncle piax,thier daughter monique hugged them.

"mom,were are others?" sheasked feeling a little off since she has notb met other relatives.

"we will meet them sooon dear."replied mother

"moniqueletsgo get dolled up explorethe city drown in icecream and talk about boys"

"yes nik i will have lot to about boys...!"

"ooh..monique..i am more than looking forward too

"okies you wish."she came and kiised her mom.

Both the girls ran to the room to get dressed and enjoy their day.

Sophie said"u cant let them wander the city now considering the current circumstances."

"let her have her one or two days of that we will tell her truth about what she is and her role in the coven and about the supernatural faction war."jane said.a tear trickled down her cheeks.

Kieran said "don't worry about the girls they will not be attacked in the frenchman my guard will be with them worry about her atleast today."

" u say my pray to our ancestors for her long life and health."

This is the beginning of the story of not knowing what is in store forher for….


	2. The history

CHAPTER 2:THE HISTORY

NICOLS POV

Monique and I was exploring every shop in Frenchman street. when I felt that someone was staring I turned around to find two men standing a tleast a 10 ft apart 6 feet tall and they looked drunk too. i thought why should I even bother about sore loosers.

"hey nik,what are u looking at?"asked Monique

I shrugged."hey lets go the gift shop and buy something gave me tons of money."

In an enthusiasm I went and hit a wall.a wall?in the middle of th road.i blinked my eyes once more.i was now staring at blue eyes,orbits of blue manwas slightly taller than maybe in 25plus or something with dark blonde were looking at each other as though we were in a staring was giving me a very intense look

That's when a girl voice called" nik come on" from behind both broke both to it. I turned to face him again.i when I saw him loosen a raised his eyebrows and gave a small smile showing his cute dimples. I thought cute/handsome stranger.

I gave him my hand and introduced me."I am Nicolette people call me Nicole ,nik ,nikki.i guess u r also called nik"

And he placed a kiss on my gave me a smirk "yes.i am called that and many more names which u may not for ur own best,."

He is old school and alsohas a sexy british like winning a lottery ticket eh..i thought to myself.

He was still holding my hands in his and we were looking at each other with both their eyes flirting.

The other girl who called nik came to us interrupted"not that I care,we have got better things to do excuse us" The bonde girl with nik was rather rude I she is his they kind of look alike,maybe relatives or something.

He gave his signature smirk,showed his dimples and waved bye at me."until I see u again,Nicolette"

I waved at him back. i liked the way my name is coming out of his mouth.

Frist day at new Orleans I,met a handsome sexy british gu, cant get any better,eh!

Monique came out of the shop looking for me"what are doing outside?"

"I was just…never spend some money"

….

KLAUS POV

She has the most beautiful smile I have ever my thousand years none have looked at me and smiled like it. Maybe no one will.i don't want her to know my name. she seems to be innocent ,a sweet girl like herself has nothing to do with she doesn't know my name ormy her get all the happiness in the world. "not that I care,we have got better things to do excuse us" Rebekkah bought me back to the reality.

…..

Finn,elijiah,klaus ,rebekkah,kol are the a blode girl rather feisty girl,was the exact replica of kalus as far as mannerism are she can be good if she wants unlike and rebekkah were looking for marcel for some help regarding the witches who put,finn and kol in a long sleep by witches of the mystic falls..Elijiah went to directly meet the elijiah is the honorable and de only patient original who can talk and win the witches trust and Klaus and Rebekah is ready to adoptgrave cruelsome methods even devils will dare not to to met their ends. they went to is a vampire who is in now in control of the entire new orlean including supernatural faction and humans.

Klaus and marcel had a father son was Klaus 's sire .klaus turned him to a vampire ,together they built the new was a he is the the guidance of camila piax,klausl,leabnouir representative of witches,vampire and werewolves the city a few brief period there was no war and it was all just temporary .when Michael,"stepfather"came hunting Klaus, along with burning Klaus remaining humanity he burned off the city,leaving it in war with supernatural factions continued with poor innocent humans paying the pricw and rebekkah have history took rebekkah so she can persuade or bat her eyelashes to get marcel to help them.

They are back to new Orleans after a long time to get help from the powerful witches of the world , the new Orleans coven . Only the head of the coven have the power to help them.

The head of the coven is from the piax family .jane piax was the last head of the jane piax lost her magic 15 years ago fighting the werewolves. A prediction came that a head of the coven, piax member can either save or destroy the new orleans supernatural faction. war was brought out against the witches .the mortal enemies vampires and werewolves joined together to wage the war against covens. Jane piax was the strongest witch then .After seeing the turmoil caused by the war,marcel went behind the werewolves back. Vampires gave their alliance to witches and made jane to curse the werewolves to remain in their wolf form all along their life except in full moon. Seeing the threat by other supernatural faction has vanished,Jane was trying to built when with the help of coven of witches from around the world and vamire , marcel waged another this war new orleaans witch coven won but they all lost their magic . Nicolette wass supposed to be the the next head of the coven. Knowing the prophecy still holds, nicolette will still be hunted down and killed. and she was only 2 years old piax family decided Nicolette to be taken somewhere else and proclaimed that she was killed in the believed the lie and and controlled the rest of the coven since the piax member can only be coven head and not other witches of the made the little witches his weapon a tool to control the entire supernatural only allowed a few to practice magic,those that were loyal to one who used magic against marcekls authority will be killed.

Within two days she will be 18 and she has to reclaim her position of the head of the she is doing that,she not only has to built the entire coven with Monique and other children of coven members,she also has to fight the war against the marcel and entire supernatural has to reclaim her throne for better of us witches,humans, the new Orleans ,for a better world.


	3. chapter 3:Settling down

The house of the piax looked magnificient with the old style architecture and furnituring. Camielle piax 's portrait was hung in the drawing room. then there was the photo of a little girl, smiling with her parent. Piax family tree was drawn on to the wall .nicolette piax the last of them was crossed,signifying that she was no on top looked really magnificient but a bit dusted. The house looked like it was from a different era. But it still needs renovation. Piax has not bothered enough to do any. they were at a war, about to lose.

Elijiah's POV

I was sitting at a beautiful old sofa, while I was waiting for to speak with jane eyes caught the attention of photo of a little girl .he thought it might be the deceased Nicolette whose name was in the family tree and felt sorry for her. She could have grown to a beautiful women. the photo reminded of henrik ,the brother he lost when he was a human. i lost one brother before, now I am not losing any of my other sibling. It's a promise. I will always and forever look after them and we will remain together.

Train of thoughts were interrupted by the jane's arrival.

….

"elijiah,the noble original, to what do I have this pleasure?"

"so you know,jane."

They exchanged greetings.

"I know why you are here. you want some help to wake your siblings" Jane said.

"well, you see my brothers was put to long slumber by my mother, the original witch . while we were in mystic fall, .she was actually planning to kill us considering we were abominations. spell didn't affect Klaus,so me and rebekkah were linked to Klaus. Before enabling finn and kol to get linked to him, mother attacked them the last minute bennette witches helped us by preventing the death of the two,but they were put to a long slumber."

"now I need the help of the strongest witch of the world, piax coven to help the both .In exchange we are ready to offer whatever you want gold, wealth, power, oru alliance."

"Elijiah what makes you think that we will help know that marcel and his army of vampires are controlling cant do magic without his the head of the covens magic can do magic without anyone knowing. I sm no longer the head of the coven."

"what,I thought you were the head of the coven."

"yes to ousiders I still I have lost my I am useless to you.

Jane became a little emotional.

"I am sorry, jane. I never knew. but you are ourlast need to help are the only one who can."

"But there is someone who can help we need something in return."

"any thing,I can do anything for help our family."

Nicolette came laughing with Monique with hands full of shopping bags.

Elijiah caught the attention of the blue eyed blonde kind of looks like the girl in the photo.

Nicolette noticed the stranger in the house.

Jane exchanged looks with nodded to her.

"ELijiah I would like you to meet my daughter Nicolette and my niece Monique."

Elijiah was shocked. Nicolette..how can she be…..

Monique came and introduced and went inside with all the shopping bags.

Nicolette came smiling. She was the most beautiful girl he has was breathtakingly beautiful,she took Elijiahs breath way. Elijiah took Nicolette's hand and kissed her her expression suddenly changed as though she sensed something .she hid it back with a smile and went to her room still not taking eyes from elijiah.

"Elijiah ,she is the one who can help you now."

"I thought your daughter…"

".i think its time you know the truth elijiah. Promise me your alliance."

"yes..anything…everything for my family,..everything for her."

…..

Nicolette's POV

A handsome looking man was in oru drawing today I am seeing lots of handsome men.i shoulh have been to new Orleans was like 6 feet tall in his 30s maybe,with brown black hair and brown eyes and a very good be the new business took my hand kissed. That's when got the vibe of darkness,tormented mind, I could see blood ,mist,….yet I also feel that I can trust him with my life.i could sense he was an honorable man. I have never felt like this before.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. Am I delusional or is this a dream…...why did I get that my first time .should I talk to my parents about it. am I a freak?"

Nicolette was sitting in her bed amid her shopping stop thinking of the man she saw now.a knock interrupted her and kiran entered the room.

"nik,we would like to talk to you about something"

"mama,papa,I would also like to tell you something.."

-…

 **Marcels Club.**

 **M** arcel were surrounded by his loyal were drinking from healing them with the blood and compelling them to forget the entire and Rebekkah entered the was filled with loud music.

"this is rather a good sight"Klaus referred to Marcel drinking from a blonde girl and keeping her body close to her with some sexual tension.

"oh nik,keep ur mouth shut"rebekkah shouted over the music

"hm..hm..to what do I owenthe pleasure the michealsons.i take it you two were responsible for me losing some nightwalkers"

"I see u still have a thing for nightwalkers were trying to victimize the poor innocent girl"saying this, rebekkah moved a bit closer to marcel.

"sorry guys,I am not a moment breaker but,but we have important business to be done."interjected Klaus.

"we have to find the witches of new need a slight help from them."

"you know they are out of for lately and the least u want is to raise their top it donot have a coven head and they are my friends hee are saying I am sympathysing with the originals too much and I must avoid it at all I think its better to nottouch the new Orleans witches.u could trylikeother covens,itwill beforour own do you even want a witch?"

"you know I have to NEED SOMEONE TO DO A TEENY TINY SPELL FOR ok we will find someone to bother you Marcellus."

"don't leave enjoy the party,come join me rebekkah."

"I would rather spend the day with my bipolar brother"

"oh,rebekkah don't be such a mean on now off we , you around."

… **.**

 **Michaelson mansion**

"So,elijiah are u saying that a 18 year girl is our chance of reviving the family,who has no idea she is a witch."Klaus said

"I know Klaus u have the tendency to find everything and anything beneath you."sarcastically elijiah said

"but you have to believe in can help is the head so studying and practing magic wont be will have all the power of her ancestors know camile piax well. Also marcel cant sense her magic when she becomes the can help our family right unde marcels nose without him even knowing this. she is our hope now."

"all we have to do is pledge our allegiance to the girl at all them win the war fight marcel when the time comes and remove frome his self proclaimed throne and make this city the way it was,at peace

"but elijiah u know that war between supernatural factions poor humans, pay the price, the bloody tragic history will repeat .also the girl becomes our burden,we will have to keep her safe,when we cant even keep us safe but considering this and knowing that this is the only hope, it beffudles my mind."Rebekkah pointed.

"oh I have been tolerating u lot for thousand years now I have to play bodyguard for some 18 year girl. This cant get any better.'klaus said.

""yes .niklaus, anything…everything for our family, everything for her."elijiah said.

Rebekkah agreed "this is the best shot we can get after what marcel had said to us today.i will agree with you elijiah ,always and forever…."

"Lets go babysit some girl and save the family."Klaus exclaimed.

The michaelsons raised the glasses and drank the whisky.

…

 _Nicolette now knows the truth about her family's legacy,her being a being a witch was able to sense elijiah as a vampire. but she was not able to sense Klaus., the reason will be explained in the upcoming chapters. Sorry there was no " nik" moments in this coming in the upcoming chapters. elijiah didn't say the name of nicoltte that I can create an element of surprise for Klaus when he find about the girl._


End file.
